Hester
Hester of Ravenswood is a major character in the The School for Good and Evil book series. She is a former student of The School for Evil and The School for Girls, with a quest assigned by Dean Dovey to find a new School Master. Early Life Hester's mother, The Candy Witch died when Hester was a young girl. Hester is seen to care and admire her mother, as she has a picture of her outside the gingerbread house can be seen by Hester's bedside table. Before Sophie's arrival, we can assume that Hester was betting on being the top student and Class Captain, even standing up at the opening ceremony to ask how to become one. Her mother gave her her old potions kit, the one she uses to brew the love potion for Sophie. Appearance Hester is a Nevergirl with pale skin, long, black hair streaked red, black eyes, black lipstick, a ring in her nose and a terrifying tattoo of a buck-horned, red-skulled demon around her neck. She is also tall. Hester is said to resemble her mother. Personality Hester is claimed to be cool, charismatic and mature and has an aura of a leader. Throughout the series, Hester is seen full of a villain's knowledge, kind and protective. Despite of her deep teenage personality, she is also trustworthy, honest and caring, although she definitely did not show it, but reveals it later on (depends on the situation, whether or not she is supposed to be). She does not make it clear to the people she cares about how much she cares about them very often, but is willing to go as far as to risk her life for people. Biography The School For Good And Evil A World Without Princes The Last Ever After Quests For Glory The Ever Never Handbook Abilities Summoning Demon Tattoo Hester has a demon tattoo on her neck, which can be summoned whenever and wherever she wants to. This demon can detach itself from Hester and attack people at her command. There were a few signs that the demon is somehow a part of Hester's body. Sophie once, unintentionally, summoned evil creatures on Hester's demon, which caused her to feel pain just as her demon did. Another is during the Trial by Tale when Hester attacked Tedros with her demon near the end, it appeared as if detaching the demon's body parts caused her agony. The reason is probably because the demon is also a tattoo (other than being a demon itself), and they are permanent. In the full-version of the Ever Never Roundtable, however, Hester mentioned her demon was not on her neck anymore, joining in the No Ball. This can also means that Hester cannot control her demon full-time, or probably because she was just having too much fun (she said her 3rd-year/4th-year No Ball was pretty intense). It was also revealed that if her demon dies, she will die too. Standard Evil Spells Hester once admitted that Sophie is just too strong to beat her, so they (Hester and Anadil) are willing to help her with anything she'd like to do. Hester even tried making a love spell for Sophie in order for her to achieve what she wanted. Academics Studies Hester shows a satisfying academic result in her studies, with her brilliant talents and villainy knowledge. She was usually ranked "1", but she can also get a "2" (caused by Sophie) . Events Just like her studies, Hester is one step behind from Sophie in each event. The Trial by Tale was Sophie's when she "cheated" to win (claimed by Tedros), everyone admired her for this, including Hester. Track Hester took the Leader track as she was ranked top five in her group. She was never seen having a mid-range or below 13 rank, as she ended up leader. Quest Hester's original quest was to renovate her mother's old gingerbread house. However, this was changed by Dean Dovey to finding a new school master, alongside Anadil and Dot. 'Relationships' ''Family'' Gertrude of Ravenswood Hester barely mentions her mother since (according to Hester herself) her mother was naive when she used an oven to cook children instead of a grill, which would have avoided any complications. Then in the third book, Hester expresses more of her thoughts on her mother's death, after she, Agatha, Tedros, Anadil, Dot, and Hort, met old fairy tale characters, including Hansel and Gretel. When Hansel and Gretel shared how they managed to survive in the Woods alone, Agatha remembers that Hester's mother was the witch. She is surprised when Hester did not defend her mother as Hansel and Gretel insulted the witch. Hester told Agatha that Hansel and Gretel were two hungry kids in the Woods and her mother decided to kill them, only to make a fatal mistake and that revenge is the worst thing a villain can do. Her ability to not get caught up on revenge, makes the rest of the coven and Agatha gain more respect for her. ''Friends'' Anadil Anadil and Hester maintain a good friendship together. As roommates, they looked out for each other, maintaining a close relationship. However, in The Last Ever After it is said that Anadil sometimes does not want to be only known as Hester's sidekick or henchman. In Quests for Glory, p. 465, it is suggested that Anadil and Hester may be love interests. Dot Dot and Hester have a good friendship, but are not the same as Hester and Anadil. The first book stated that Hester and Anadil kicked Dot out of her dorm room (that they shared), leaving her roomless and having to take sanctuary in the Everboy's bathroom. They become friends again at the end of Book One. In the third and fourth books, Hester actually stood up for Dot showing that she cares about Dot, even if she does not show it. Agatha Hester takes an immediate liking to Agatha in Book 1, prefering her company over Sophie's. Although she often lashes out at her, she and Agatha grow to be close friends throughout the series even to the point of Hester risking her life for Agatha multiple times. In Books 2 and 3, Hester mentions how she (and Anadil) wanted Agatha in their coven, instead of Sophie or Dot. In the handbook, Hester is invited to Agatha and Tedros's wedding. They sent letters to each other when Agatha was in Camelot, including one where Hester listed all the possible ways she could kill Agatha if she didn't respond. ''Allies'' Sophie Hester hates Sophie, but there are still moments when she shows sympathy towards her and they do end up working as a team for some parts in the series. At the start of the first book, Hester initially resents Sophie because she kept on getting the highest rank in classes. In the first Special Talents class, she lets her demon out on Sophie. Sophie then summons a flock of animals that swarm the demon, harming Hester as well. In the Trial by Tale, Hester tries to kill Sophie again, but fails. She is weakened by the spell she used and was ill for a while afterwards. She says to Dot and Anadil that 'she never should have tried' and that 'Sophie was twice the witch she was.' After a while, they kick Dot out of The Coven and their room to replace her with Sophie. They then frequently 'prank' the School for Good, often ending in chaos. She later seems to be drifting from Sophie. She helps Sophie after she has her Nemesis Dreams more frequently. They do not interact much in A World Without Princes. In the Last Ever After, when The Coven is caught working for Good, Sophie chooses them to be sentenced to death. Hester later says that winning class captain after Sophie leaves school would mean nothing because Sophie was 'the greatest witch of them all.' When Sophie is later revealed to be Evil's new Dean, she retracts her statement. In The Ever Never Handbook, Hester gets a letter from Agatha, and it has evidence that Hester has had a rant about the way Sophie acts as Dean. She clearly states in Book 4 (Quests for Glory) that she and Sophie are not friends, so it is possible she still dislikes Sophie, but it is also possible that with Hester's personality, she just doesn't like saying "mushroom" things. Tedros Although they aren't totally friends, Hester warms up to Tedros in the third book despite saying he smells like spoiled prince. She is even invited to his wedding with Agatha. Clarissa Dovey Although Hester hates princesses, princes, and fairy godmothers (she basically hates everything good is about), and she does make comments about how Dovey is 'past her prime' and 'an old prune', she clearly does think Dovey knows what she is doing, because she obeys her in Book 4 when she tells her to return to school, even though she would much rather continue on with her quest along with Anadil and Dot. Basically, she doesn't like Dovey, but she does respect her a bit. Leonora Lesso It can be seen in ”A World Without Princes” that Lady Lesso claimed Hester and Anadil to be ‘more than capable allies’, proving that she trusted Hester’s abilities to help Agatha and Sophie in the trial. ''Trivia ' * The Ever Never Handbook reveals some secrets and guides to survive, and most of them are by Hester, which means that she is good at survival and knows many of the school's secrets. * In book 4, "Quest for Glory", Anadil interestingly points out that she thinks Hester has no limits to bodily pain as she was stabbed by Aric and "didn't even cry". * She, along with Anadil and Dot, has a "top secret" quest given by Dean Clarissa Dovey, the School for Good's current Dean. Their quest is to find a new School Master in order to protect the Storian, as they know that Dean Sophie will freak out and complain about their secret quest. * Lady Leonora Lesso, former Dean of Evil, left a quote that will always be in everyone's hearts (particularly Hester and Sophie): "True Evil means accepting Good as your equal." *Readers commented that Hester is cool, sporty, and awesome. She is rather offensive, but her looks and her true personality made her popular among the fans. Some may disagree as they witnesses her cold attitude, but most fans agree that Hester is well-known. Category:The School for Good and Evil Characters Category:Females Category:Nevers Category:Students Category:A World Without Princes Characters Category:The Last Ever After Characters Category:Quests For Glory Characters Category:A Crystal of Time characters